Complicité
by toshinou
Summary: Suite à la transformation de Jackson en loup, Stiles ainsi que ses amis tentent de revenir à un mode de vie plus normal. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement vu que Stiles va subir de nouveau tourment en amour.
1. Chapter 1

_Me voilà avec ma cinquième fiction qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédentes. Alors pour faire un petit résumé ça se passe dans la saison 3, j'invente tout, aucun spoiler normalement, sauf si je suis devin mais bon j'en doute fort et ma fic commence à la dernière image que l'on voit dans la saison deux c'est-à-dire Stiles qui dit pas tes pouvoirs de loup. Il y aura du Sterek entendu vu que c'est mon petit couple préféré, je dois bien l'avouer, et peut être d'autre couple je verrais selon vos réclamations. Ensuite, que vous dire d'autre, ah ! Oui mes chapitres seront normalement toujours entre 1000 et 2000 mots (si j'y arrive) et je publierais au mieux une fois par semaine, et surement le week end. Et bien entendu, vous aurez droit à ma spécialité, les fins sadique ^^. Sur ce bon premier chapitre._

« J'ai dit pas de super pouvoirs de loup. » S'énerva Stiles

« Je n'y peux rien, c'est naturelle. Ok je vais essayer. » Soupira Scott

Stiles tira, et ne marqua pas bien évidement, car Scott n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, de rattraper la balle, alors qu'elle aurait bien pu rentrer, dans les buts. Stiles avait couru, et plaqué son amis au sol, pour se venger, mais surtout se bagarrer, comme il le faisait autre fois. Leur cris de joie, attirèrent quelques curieux, mais qui repartait, en voyant que ce n'était que le Co capitaine et Stiles, qui se chamaillaient comme des gamins.

Après quelques minutes, Scott se leva et releva Stiles, ils ramassèrent leurs équipements, puis les rangèrent dans la jeep de Stiles et rentrèrent chez Stiles.Une foi sur place, ils jetèrent leurs sacs au sol, puis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour manger comme des ogres, enfin surtout Scott. Après avoir vider tous les placards de nourritures, Scott partie prendre une douche puis Stiles en fit autant.

Lorsque Stiles revint dans sa chambre, Isaac Lahey se tenait à côté de Scott, l'air grave.

« Salut Isaac que nous vaut le plaisir de t'avoir chez moi ? »

« Une bande d'alpha a marqué la propriété des Hale, Derek m'a pour ainsi dire ordonné de venir t'en faire par pour que tu fasses gaffes. Juste au cas où et il a aussi rajouté surtout pour cet idiot d'hyper actif qui parle trop à mon gout. Ce sont ces mots non les miens Stiles. Bon bah je vais repartir maintenant. »

« Merci Isaac, tu peux rester si tu veux ça nous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas Stiles ? »

« Non tant que j'ai encore de la nourriture, pour moi et mon père ça va, enfin non y'en a plus grâce à ton estomac, Scott, faut que j'aille faire les courses, sérieux, tu me soules. Bon tu viens faire les courses avec moi ou tu préfères jouer entre loup. »

« Entre loup » Répondit Scott avec son air de chien battu.

« Faux frère. J'ai compris mais dès que je reviens je vous que vous soyez partit de chez moi, surtout toi Isaac, mon père ne t'aime pas vraiment, bien qu'il ait beaucoup de pitié pour toi à cause de ton ignoble père. »

« Charmant le shérif, t'inquiète je dois m'en aller de toute manière Derek veut que je sois rentré avant ce soir car pleine lune. »

« ça doit être romantique la pleine lune avec Derek et sa sale humeur de loup grincheux. » Dit Stiles ironiquement.

« Oh oui ! Tu n'as même pas idée, se faire enchainer par Derek dans un wagon tout crasseux et puant. » Répondit en rigolant Isaac.

« C'est la première vois, que je te vois rire ça te change au moins je peux aussi râler sur Derek avec toi et tu peux me rapporter des choses sur lui, pour que je puisse comment dire l'emmerder. »

« ça marche, Scott, tu viens on va trainer ailleurs ça sent trop l'humain par-là » Plaisanta Isaac.

Scott sourit à cette remarque et donna une frappe amicale dans l'épaule de Lahey. Il salua son ami puis partit en compagnie d'Isaac.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi, même si j'apprécie ta compagnie bien que tu rejettes Derek. »

« Je ne me sens pas obligé, je préfère qu'on reste tous les deux car les courses avec Stiles c'est affreux, déjà qu'il fait que parler, là c'est encore pire, il te dit d'où les produit vienne et comment c'est préparer. Puis je sais qu'il va toujours dans le même pour croiser Lydia. »

« Tu peux parler, toi avec ta Argent qui se joue de toi et qui ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. »

« Euh ouai, mais au moins j'étais avec quelqu'un moi et Allison et moi ce n'est pas du passé, on va se remettre ensemble, si je ne l'étouffe pas trop. Et toi tu n'as personne en vue ? »

« Tu mérites mieux qua cette fifille à papa qui est idiote, désolé si je te froisse, mais je préfère être honnête avec toi. Et j'appréciais Erica, mais elle a préféré choisir Boyd donc je suis toujours célibataire, et vu que je vie avec Derek ma vie social ne risque pas d'être mieux, il me faudrait une femme loup non humaine. »

« Ma fois oui, c'est compréhensible… Ah ! Je vibre. Ma mère, attend deux minutes. Oui man, à quelle heure ? Sérieux ? ok, ok j'y serais, je t'aime aussi. Je disais quoi moi déjà à oui tu trouveras bien une personne pour toi. »

« Muai bon, je te laisse ce n'est pas que mais je dois retourner chez Derek, si tu nous cherches on est dans sa nouvelle maison. »

Stiles arriva au supermarché, il gara sa jeep, puis il espéra croiser la femme de ses rêves, même si, madame avait choisi Jackson. Il rentra dans le supermarché et commença ses courses. La liste était incroyablement longue.

« Bon commençons par les légumes, des carottes, des pommes de terre, des tomates, non pas de pomme de terre sinon papa va vouloir des frites, on va lui prendre du céleri, voilà je pense qu'en légumes ça ira. Ah oui des mouchoirs, très utiles ça aussi, ça me fait penser que j'en ai plus dans ma chambre, faut que j'arrête de me faire plaisir. Du soda, du thé et des tisanes pour papa, ensuite… »

Il passa de rayon en rayon, il remplit son chariot rapidement, alors qu'il allait pour passer au dernier rayon, il rentra dans un mur, ou plutôt un mur avec une veste en cuir et des muscles qui amortirent la chute du pauvre petit Stiles. Celui-ci leva la tête et vit de yeux rouges qui le regardait avec colère mais Stiles eut son regard attiré par le contenu du chariot et surtout de ce que Derek avait dans sa main.

_Voilà fin du premier chapitre, un tout petit chapitre je vous l'accorde, ne vous inquiété pas, vous le suspens durera le couple ne va pas se former encore, j'ai pas encore torturer ce pauvre petit lutin de bois. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos petits messages ça fait plaisir, d'avoir déjà autant de visite, bon voici la suite._

Stiles n'avait put que remarquer la boite de préservatif dans la main de Derek, il avait déjà imaginé toutes les scènes possibles, rien qu'en regardant la boite puis Derek.

« Tailles extra large et bah y'en a qui on était gâté à la naissance saleté de loup. »Pensa Stiles avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa pensée.

« Stiles, toujours aussi maladroit à ce que je vois. »

« Et toi toujours d'une amabilité légendaire, c'est bien au moins si tu te protège on n'aura pas de mini Derek qui me frapperont comme le fait déjà l'alpha grincheux...

« Grincheux, moi je le trouve adorable ce charmant homme. » Avez répondu une femme brune, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir avec un très joli décolleté mettant en valeur son 90C.

« Plait-il » bégaya Stiles. « Tu es qui toi sa nouvelle concubine ? » Demanda Stiles avec sarcasme.

« Ah ! C'est donc lui le fameux Stiles. Cet humain idiot et stupide qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa bouche, je m'appelle Kali je suis une alpha. Je fais partie du groupe d'alpha qui est venu dans cette ville pour certaines choses qui ne te regarde pas. »

« Ah encore une garce, tu les collectionnes Hale ? Ya que de la viande dans ton chariot, mais faut manger des légumes pour… »

Derek grogna en passant à côté de lui pour le dissuader de finir sa phrase mais surtout pour qu'il la ferme. Les deux alpha sortirent de la vision de Stiles puis partirent du magasin avec leurs courses.

Stiles tenta d'analyser les nouvelles informations, « nouvelle pouffe, signifiant paix pour Stiles et donc plus de Derek pour me malmener. Mais alpha voulait dire danger pour papa. Faut que j'appelle Scott, non il me répondra pas je le connais. Faux frère. » Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il et complété sa liste de courses et qu'il sorte du magasin pour rentrer chez lui.

Une foi sur place, il tomba sur Peter Hale dans son salon qui buvait un verre de whisky du shérif Stilinski. « Décidément c'est le défilé, pourquoi j'ai droit à tous les taré Hale aujourd'hui, vous ne voulez pas partir et cesser de m'enquiquiner ? »

« Bonjour Stiles, j'en conclut que tu as vu Derek et sa dinde, non t'inquiète je viens en amis, très bon ce whisky un peu trop bon marché à mon goût mais ça fait du bien. »

« Vous voulez quoi ? A part critiqué tous ce que je possède et me tuer. »

« Non te tuer n'est pas assez amusant, vois-tu j'ai d'autre plan pour toi. Comme tu dois le savoir il y a des nouveaux alphas dans la ville dont Kali, et ils nous disent qu'ils sont là pour des raisons amical mais moi je pense surtout qu'ils veulent notre territoire et ça c'est hors de question, je ne suis plus l'alpha d'autre fois mais je peux toujours les mettre en pièce si besoin. J'ai donc besoin de toi et de ton équipe de folie pour mon plan. »

« Pourquoi ne pas allez voir les Argent ? »

« Parce qu'ils tueraient tous les loups justes parce qu'on n'est pas comme eux. »

« Et je sers à quoi moi ? »

« Bah tu vas pouvoir convaincre Scott et Isaac au passage de m'aider et d'enquêter sur nos nouveau voisins. Bien sûr si tu refuses, je saurais me montrait très persuasif. »

« C'est bon j'ai pas le choix, je ferais ce que je peux. Bon maintenant partez, mon père va pas tarder à revenir. »

« Marché conclu alors, appelle moi quand tu as du nouveau. »

Enfin seul, Stiles pu ranger ces commissions, puis envoyer un message à Scott, lui disant ce que Peter voulez d'eux. Scott avait dit, qu'il irait lui botter le cul, quand il aura récupéré sa mère, et il n'avait pas cru Stiles, lorsque celui-ci, lui avait dit que, Derek avait une nouvelle copine. Stiles prit une canette de soda dans son frigo puis s'installa devant la télé pendant que son diner mijotait dans la cuisine.

Isaac arriva dans la demeure de Hale et il était seul, ni de Peter ni de Derek mais une autre odeur était dans l'air, il ne la connaissait pas mais sentit que c'était un loup.

Derek arriva avec Kali dans ses bras, Isaac eut tous juste le temps de s'enlever du passage, qu'il les voyait s'embrasser bestialement surtout Kali en apparence du moins car Isaac se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Mais les alphas ne semblèrent pas pour autant s'arrêté. C'est lorsque Peter arriva, qu'ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là pour l'instant. Isaac le remercia puis se vit ordonner d'aller récupérer les courses dans la voiture car l'alpha avait d'autre projets en tête pour l'instant.

Isaac baissa la tête et partit faire ce que lui avait ordonné son alpha comme tout bon béta. Il prit son téléphone et appela Scott pour lui demander si il ne pouvait pas l'héberger chez lui quelque temps mais lui répondit impossible sa mère le sermonner encore et l'avait privé de sortit parce qu'il était encore arrivé en retard pour la chercher. Il appela Stiles pour tenter le coup et celui-ci lui dit oui et que s'il voulait venir même de suite ça l'arrangé, son père étant également d'accord car il avait harceler son fils pour pouvoir questionner le jeune blond.

Isaac informa Peter de son déménagement à durée déterminée et prit ses affaire et partit le plus rapidement possible. Une fois devant chez les Stilinski, il sonna à la porte, là le shérif vint le saluer et le faire rentrer. Isaac le remercia de l'héberger quelque temps. En disant que Derek avait besoin d'intimité avec sa copine et du coup l'avait mis à la porte.

« Derek Hale tu vis chez lui ? »

« Euh oui, depuis la mort de mon père Derek s'occupe de moi comme un grand frère. Il me traite bien soyez en sûr. Votre fils et Scott sont mes seuls amis donc je suis désolé de squatter chez vous, je vous dédommagerais dès que possible j'ai de l'argent sur moi la si vous voulez. »

« Non ça ne sera pas nécessaire ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, puis c'est que quelques jours pas six mois. »

« Je l'espère non pas que je n'apprécie pas votre offre, mais j'espère que Derek serra à nouveau célibataire car amoureux, il est encore plus irritable. »

«Irritable je trouve que le mot et faible moi je dirais casse…. »

« Stiles ton langage, je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi ».

« J'allais dire noisette papa ».

« Bon si on se mettait à table j'ai une faim de loup. » dit le shérif

Les deux adolescents rirent du commentaire du shérif et se mirent à table.

Deux mois passèrent, Isaac avait continué de vivre chez les Stilinski à la demande du shérif et Isaac lui donna cinq cent dollar pour le remercié et pour participer aux frais du domicile. Le shérif prit l'argent à contre cœur, mais sous l'insistance du jeune homme, il le prit.

Stiles et Isaac devinrent très proche comme des frères et passèrent du temps en compagnie de Scott qui était punis chez lui mais ça ne dérangeait pas les deux autres.

Scott leur raconta comment Allison avait fini par lui dire que c'était définitivement fini entre eux, alors que la semaine qui avait passé, ils étaient encore inséparables.

« Ce n'est rien Scott je te parie que vous serrez re ensemble la semaine prochaine. » Ironisa Isaac.

« Non j'en doute là, elle s'est mis en couple avec un mec qui travaille pour sa famille un black con comme un manche à balais. »

« Je suis désolé pour toi Scott. » Répondirent en cœur Isaac et Stiles.

Scott pleura dans les bras d'Isaac pendant que Stiles disait des âneries pour le faire sourire.

«Mecs, Vous êtes de vrais amis. »

« Tu sais bien qu'on serra toujours là pour toi Scotty »

« Scotty ?, Isaac ya que toi qui m'appelle comme ça mais bon ok adopter, au fait vous avez révisé pour les exam de fin d'année c'est pas que mais c'est dans un moi. »

« Euh on s'y mets dès demain j'avais complètement oublié et toi Stiles ? »

« Ah bah pour dire vrais j'avais zapper, avec Lydia on en a pas parlé comme vous savez madame me parle depuis peu et me raconte des choses terrifiante sur Jackson. »

« Comme ? »

« La taille de son… vous voyez des choses que j'en ai rien à faire quand elle me parle de maths ou autre ok mais là non désolé c'est gênant. Et puis je m'en fou de savoir ça. Ça me rappelle que Derek avait acheté des capotes XL quand je l'avais vu au super marché. »

« Stiles ! »

« Quoi ? »

Les trois adolescents rirent, puis Isaac et Stiles repartirent chez Stiles.

Le soir venu alors qu'Isaac allait se coucher, son portable vibra, un appel, il décrocha et en devint tout blanc. Stiles entra dans la chambre et vit Isaac faire une crise de panique et convulser sur son lit. Il se précipita vers lui et tenta de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il ne put que dire « Derek » et « très en colère ».

_Voilà ma petite fin sadique alors ce n'est pas terrible j'avoue, je vais essayer de faire mieux au prochain chapitre. Bon maintenant une review ou je vous mords c'est au choix et je vous préviens ce n'est pas des menaces en l'air._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici enfin la suite, après cette longue semaine, à faire des partiels extrêmement chiants. Merci pour vos reviews ça fait très plaisir, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, en principe je réponds de suite._

Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de calmer Isaac, Stiles tenta de rompre le silence qui s'était péniblement installer pour connaitre la raison de cet état.

« Commença très en en colère ? En même temps tu as déjà vu Derek souriant et de bonne humeur ? »

Isaac le regarda, sous le choc et lui tendit son portable.

« Ramènes ton cul ici de suite ou je te préviens je t'éviscère, ne pose pas de question il vaut mieux. »

« Bah quoi je ne vois rien qui puisse perturber, il m'envoie toujours ce genre de sms. »

« ça veut dire qu'il s'est fait jeter par sa pouffe ou qu'il a jeter et comme j'étais pas là durant tout ce temps il le remarque enfin et donc je risque de me faire broyer chaque os. »

« Oh…Je suis désolé pour toi, tu veux que je te ramène là bas ? »

« Non ça va, j'irais demain matin, enfin si il n'est pas venu me tuer durant la nuit. »

Stiles prit Isaac une nouvelle foi dans ses bras, puis lorsqu'il sentit que le loup fut endormi, il l'allongea, et partit se coucher à son tour après avoir pris ses médocs pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Isaac s'était levé très tôt, il s'était préparé, avait rangé ses affaires, puis partit pour la demeure des Hale, après avoir laissé un mot au shérif, pour le remercier à nouveau pour son hospitalité.

Une foi sur place, il trouva Peter, qui avait due se faire frapper, comme un vulgaire sac de box, par son neveu. Il le salua brièvement, puis entra dans la maison. Il y trouva Derek, dans une colère, qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage mais surtout ce qui choqua Isaac, c'était ce regard à la foi très nervé mais surtout d'une grande tristesse.

« Tu croyais, que tu n'aurais plus à supporter mes entrainements, et que tu ferais ce que tu veux, avec l'autre idiot d'humain, et l'autre qui ne supporte pas, que je sois un alpha. »

« Non, j'étais partie car te voir batifoler avec l'autre pouffe ça ne me plaisait pas. J'en avais marre de tenir la chandelle et donc je suis partit mais je serais revenu, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé tu es mon alpha, même plus encore tu es pour moi de ma famille. » Répondit Isaac en devenant rouge de honte.

« Ta famille, voilà un terme qui me semble bizarre et inconcevable. J'ai perdu toute ma famille, même le zombie de dehors me donne des envies de meurtre. »

« Fallait pas me tuer » Répondit Peter de dehors.

« ça ne sert à rien de fermer ton cœur Derek, tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, certes je ne suis pas le meilleur des bêtas et encore moins le meilleurs des conseillers amicaux, mais je suis là pour toi, même si je dois supporter ton caractère de loup mal lécher, comme le dirait si bien Stiles. »

« Sacré Stiles, il est inconscient de me provoquer ainsi, faut que j'aille le voir aussi pour lui dire ma façon de penser, sur un truc qui ne te regarde en rien. Allons-nous entrainer, tu dois être un meilleur loup, Peter et moi allons t'entrainer très durement. »

Isaac due se battre contre les deux alphas en même temps, son pauvre corps endurait tant bien que mal, tous les coups qu'il se recevait, surtout ce de Derek, qui le firent à chaque fois se plier en deux, ou le faisait voltiger à quelque mettre d'un arbre bien dur, l'empalant à certaines occasion. Il tentait malgré tout de ce défendre mais face à un alpha en temps normal, il aurait beaucoup de mal, mais là fasse à deux alpha, dont un très en colère, et un autre sous sa forme animal, il ne risquait pas de les dominer. Après plus de huit heures de tortures, les alphas mirent fin à l'entrainement du bêta qui s'écroula, et s'évanouie, sous le regard faussement amusé de Peter, et énervé de Derek qui s'approcha de son bêta et l'amena dans la chambre d'Isaac, pour qu'il s'y repose.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Isaac se réveilla dans son lit, Derek à ses côtés le regard vide. Derek le regarda puis lui demanda comment il allait.

« Je vais bien, enfin je crois, mais tu me sembles pas très en forme si tu veux te confier je suis là. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je me confier à toi ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'après tu te sentiras libéré de ton poids, et parce que tu as confiance en moi comme moi j'ai confiance en toi alors, vide ton sac. »

Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce éclairée par un soleil qui annonçait la fin de l'après-midi. Derek respira un long moment puis se lança.

Il commença par lui racontait qu'au début de leur relation Kali et lui semblait en harmonie, bien que son côté loup ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, même pas du tout pour être exacte. Il avait appris malgré tout, à ne pas écouter son loup. Il lui parla de ses nombreux moments torrides qu'il avait eu avec elle sans trop donner de détails pour ne pas gêner son protéger. Puis il lui dit aussi que la louve avait d'un coup un intérêt pour Stiles, il n'a jamais su pourquoi, et cela avait fait rire Kali. Puis il y a deux jour, elle a commencé à lui demander pleins de renseignement sur Stiles. Et il n'avait pas répondu à ses questions, puis elle lui annonça ave un grand sourire que c'était fini entre eux et qu'elle préférée l'humain à lui son odeur était plus attirante et son innocence d'avantage.

Isaac prit Derek dans ses bras, et étonnement celui-ci se laissa faire et répondit à l'étreinte. Derek se sentait en effet plus soulagé mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant le regard soudain inquiétant de son bêta.

« Stiles est en danger faut aller l'aider. »

L'alpha grogna en sentant la colère d'Isaac puis lui dit qu'il allait la mettre en pièce si elle touchait ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Stiles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais aller le voir et le mettre en garde à ma manière bien sûr. Merci encore Isaac en effet tu es un frère pour moi. »

Stiles s'était lever vers dix heures du matin, il vit que son colocataire était parti et avait tout ranger, comme s'il n'était jamais venu ces deux derniers mois. Il commença donc sa journée comme si de rien était, vit le mot d'Isaac près de son bol et regarda son père qui lui annonça qu'il partait pour le poste jusqu'au soir très tard. Stiles prit alors son air d'enfant triste pour la forme, mais il se dépêcha de déjeuner et d'envoyer à Scott une invitation à venir passer la soirée chez lui mais celui-ci déclina, car il était toujours privé de sortit et sa mère ne travailler pas ce soir donc il allait rester avec elle.

Stiles passa donc l'après-midi seul à vagabonder dans les rues de la ville, alors qu'il allait amorcer son retour, pour rentrer chez lui, il tomba nez à nez sur Kali.

« Oh la pouffe à Derek mais sans Derek. »

« Bonjour mon Stiles tout mignon ».

« Comment ça ton Stiles, tout mignon ? » Stiles se mit à rougir, car c'est bien la première fois, qu'une femme aussi jolie même si c'est une garce le lui dit.

« Derek et moi avons rompu, il ne m'intéressait plus, et oui je te trouve très mignon mon petit chou. »

Kali se rapprocha de Stiles et l'embrassa fougueusement, sur le coup Stiles, répondit au baisé de l'alpha, mais son esprit lui ordonna d'arrêter cela, ce qu'il fit. Kali le dévisagea et lui dit qu'il embrassait comme un chef. Stiles voulu partir mais le regard menaçant que lui lançais l'alpha lui en dissuada.

« Ne compte pas t'enfuir mon petit chou, j'ai très envie de toi laisse-moi juste de te faire plaisir, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie je ne te crois pas. Ton corps s'exite à ma vue je le sens bien. »

« Il s'excite pas du tout je suis terrorisé, une psychopathe veut me violer. Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas de ce genre, va voir ailleurs ou je te fais empaler ».

« Voilà le cerveau stupide cerveau qui se met en route mais je suis désolé, ce n'est pas toi qui décide. »

Stiles allait pour répondre mais elle se cola dangereusement à lui contre le mur d'une ruelle qui n'était jamais emprunté par qui que ce soit. Elle commença à le dévêtir tout en l'embrassant. Il avait envie d'hurler mais personne ne passer par là.

Scott, quant à lui, avait passé une sale journée, il avait révisé tranquillement chez lui, et il avait envie de sortir, comme a mère s'était endormie devant sa série, il en profita pour s'éclipser par sa fenêtre, et partit courir un peu puis lorsqu'il passa près d'une ruelle sombre, il vit une femme entrains d'arracher littéralement les vêtements d'un pauvre ado qu'il reconnut.

« Stiles ? »

« Aide moi Scott, c'est une alpha folle qui veut me violer. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh. Hurla-t-il de douleur, l'alpha venait de le griffer profondément sur son torse. »

« Lâche le, vieille garce, prends toi en à quelqu'un de ta taille. »

Alors qu'elle allait pour se jeter sur Scott, elle fut prise par deux bras musclé et par un regard meurtrier rouge. Scott vint près de Stiles qui s'était évanoui sous la douleur.

_J'avoue cette fin n'est pas très sadique mais si j'arrête après c'est encore moins sadique alors je m'arrête là. Avec un Stiles pleins de sang, pauvre petit lutin de bois. Allez un petit commentaire ^^ ou je continue de vous poursuivre pour vous mordre._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici enfin la suite écrite de justesse, j'ai pas eu l'occasion ni l'envie d'écrire plutôt, la il se trouve qu'on est dimanche et que si je ne publie pas d'ici ce soir je risque de me faire décapiter. _

Lorsque Stiles reprit conscience, il se trouvait dans son lit. Il tenta de se redresser, mais une cuisante douleur, le long de son abdomen, le contraint à rester dans sa position allongée. Il se mit alors à parler dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui réponde et une main rassurante se posa sur son front.

« Ne bouge pas Stiles, tu as reçu un sale coup de griffe, heureusement que ce n'était pas assez profond pour te transformer. Tu guériras avec le temps ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Scott va venir répondre à tes questions, il est juste en bas avec Derek. C'est eux qui t'ont raccompagné, pendant ta perte de conscience. »

« Docteur Deaton ? Ils vous ont fait venir, c'est qu'ils devaient vraiment s'inquiéter, je pense plus à Scott en disant ça qu'au grincheux en bas qui entend tout. »

Le médecin lui sourit, puis après quelques explications, pour l'aider à atténuer la douleur, et une crème faites par ces soins, à base de cellules régénératrice de loup garou, il serait totalement guéri, dans quelques jours.

Le vétérinaire sortit et Scott arriva dans la même seconde que Deaton sortit. Il s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras.

« Scott pas si fort, tu m'étouffes. »

« Pardon Stiles, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Question idiote, tu te sens bien ? »

« Je pète la forme, je croyais que tu étais puni, mais merci d'être venu me sauver de cette folle furieuse. En même temps je la comprends je suis si attirant n'est-ce pas ? »

Scott éclata de rire « Oui pas de doute tu vas bien, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait grâce à moi, c'est Derek qui a sauvé tes jolies fesses une fois de plus. »

« Racontes moi tout, en détail, j'espère qu'elle est morte cette garce. »

« Donc quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai voulu m'interposer, pour qu'elle te laisse. J'allais pour lui sauter dessus, mais Derek la soulevé comme un sac à patate, et la expulser contre un mur à facile dix mètre de toi. Je me suis précipité sur toi pour te protéger. J'ai commençais par appelé Deaton, en lui disant de venir te chercher parce que tu avais été violenté par une alpha déjantée. Et presque violée aussi par la même occasion. Derek était dans une rage pas possible, je te jure, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, et pourtant, tu sais que tu as le chic, pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il a méchamment fracassé le crane de Kali contre le mur, si il avait pu je crois qu'il lui aurait arraché la tête, mais elle s'est tirée en disant qu'elle se vengerait. Elle s'est aussi bien énervé sur Derek, si tu le vois le pauvre, je crois qu'il est aussi tailladé que toi sauf que lui d'ici demain il n'a plus rien. »

« Va falloir que je le remercie alors. Et bah j'ai manqué une super baston, je pense que Lydia lui aurait fait bouffer de l'aconit à cette garce. »

« Oui oui surement, allez maintenant faut te reposer je suis en bs si tu as besoin, je reste au cas où… »

« Non Scott, retourne chez toi, et occupe-toi de ta mère, Kali pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Je m'occupe de Stiles, j'en reviens pas que j'ai dit ça. » Déclara Derek en rentrant dans sa chambre avec ses vêtements, enfin le eu de vêtement qui lui restait dessus déchirés.

« Euh je préfère Scott, il me fait moins peur que toi. » Lança Stiles

« Toi tu te tais et tu dors, Scott va voir ta mère et dis à Isaac de venir chez toi, tu ne discutes pas mes ordres. »

« Tu n'es pas mon alpha » Derek grogna et Scott répondit aussitôt « ok ok à plus mec. » Il sauta par la fenêtre et Stiles hurla « faux frère ».

« Merci de ton aide Derek, je t'aurais bien proposer de nouveau fringue mais je crois qu'ils seront trop petits pour toi, à part mes calçons et mes pyjamas aussi large que mon père. »

« Je veux bien » Dit calmement Derek avant de commençait à se déshabiller devant l'adolescent. »

« Va dans la salle de bain stp, je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar en te voyant à poils »

Derek grogna mais fit ce que l'adolescent lui dit. Suite à ça Derek tenta d'aider Stiles à manger, mais la maladresse de Stiles, lui fit perdre son calme et menaça d'étrangler, le plus jeune, s'il ne faisait pas plus attention. Le reste de la soirée se passa plus calmement, entre l'alpha et l'hyper actif, qui s'endormit paisiblement, pendant que Derek lisait un bouquin qu'il avait vu sur une étagère.

Scott arriva chez lui presque dix minutes après être partit par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Sa mère était toujours devant sa télé, il s'approcha d'elle l'ai de rien et lui demanda ce qu'elle regardait.

« C'est un film sur des loups garou et des vampires, c'est assez vieux ça au moins cinq voir huit ans je ne sais plus. J'adore y a du sang qui gicle partout, c'est bien fait. Les loups sont plus moche que toi, y a rien à dire toi au moins tu es moins moches. »

« Merci man, dis-moi je peux inviter Isaac à venir dormir ce soir, il se sent pas bien, il a dû retourner vivre chez Derek et son oncle Peter que tu connais d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi, je te rappelle que tu es puni, mais vu que tu es resté sage tout l'aprèm la punition est levé, invite le comme ça on se mangera une pizza. »

« Merci mam tu es la meilleur mère du monde. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'est bon arrête de me baratiner. »

Scott monta dans sa chambre et Isaac s'y trouvait déjà. Il allait le questionner sur le pourquoi du comment que celui-ci lui répondit.

« Derek m'a dit de venir, va falloir que je re sorte pour re rentrer par la porte d'entrée. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Derek et Peter m'ont bien tué, pendant mon entrainement, du coup j'ai eu du mal à me lever, mais oui ça va, j'ai surtout une faim de loup. »

« Derek ta raconté, ou pas ? »

« Non mais vas-y, dis-moi tout ».

Scott raconta les évènements à Isaac, puis après vingt minutes, il lui dit de sortir et de sonner à la porte pour la forme. Sinon sa mère allait encore le sermonner. Isaac lui fit un sourire charmant, et sortit par la fenêtre, puis sonna à la porte. Mélissa ouvrit la porte et trouva Isaac souriant comme s'il venait de faire un bétise.

« Rentre vas-y, les pizzas ne devraient plus tarder, je les ai commandée sinon avec Scott on ne risquait pas de manger avant des heures, il oublie tout. »

« Ce n'est pas vrais mam, tu viens Isaac on va dans a chambre. »

« Oui, j'arrive merci pour l'invitation madame Mccall. »

« Appelle-moi Mélissa, ou je te mets dehors à coup de pieds au cul, que tu sois un loup garou ou non. »

« Très bien Mélissa… » Isaac baissa la tête en signe de soumission ce qui fit sourire Mélissa qui lui disait que c'était une blague.

« Allez jouer, par contre ne trainer pas pour venir manger ou je ne vous laisserais rien. »

Scott et Isaac montèrent à l'étage, puis une foi dans la chambre Scott eut un méchant fou rire qui laissa perplexe Isaac. Isaac le regardait sans comprendre le comportement de son ami.

« Désolé, c'est la situation qui me fait rire, ma mère peut en sortir des trucs idiots mais là, elle a battu tous les records. »

« Ça te fait rire attends que je t'attrape et que je t'apprenne les bonne manières. »

Isaac sauta sur Scott qui tomba sur son lit, chacun tentant de soumettre l'autre en le chatouillant et en se chamaillant comme des enfants de huit ans. Soudain Isaac sentit quelque chose d'anormal lui arriver, une érection qui le fit frémir, il s'écarta de Scott et partit dans la salle d'eau, prétextant un besoin urgent d'uriner.

« Calme toi, ce n'est rien, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, pendant ce moment c'est juste de l'excitation, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attiré par lui, ce n'est pas possible. C'est vrai, qu'il est plutôt beau mec, et qu'il est bien foutu, Isaac calme toi ne pense surtout pas à ça, et merde, pourquoi j'ai cette vision, dans les douches du vestiaire. »

« Tu parles seuls Isaac ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Plaisanta Scott de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Non, non ça va, enfin, si tu peux m'aider, je sais pas, si avec mes mains j'arriverais tous seul. »

« Idiot, je me rappelle pas qu'elle était aussi imposante moi. »

« Tu as osé me mater, pervers » Rigola Isaac tout en tentant de se concentrer sur un truc qui lui fasse passer son envie.

Scott était rentré en douce et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Je te rappelle que je peux tout entendre, donc ton monologue je l'ai entendu. C'est flatteur et je te rappelle qu'en tant que mec, on passe notre temps à se comparer aux autres, surtout sous la douche. »

« Euh… Scott dégage ou je t'en mets une. »S'énerva Isaac

« Désolé mec, ne le prends pas mal, puis comme tu l'as dit c'est normal. Et tu n'es pas mal non plus Isaac. »

« QUOI ? » Hurla Isaac abasourdit par les propos de Scott.

« Les garçons venez manger tout de suite ou je mange toutes les pizzas. »

_Je pense que cette fin est moyennement sadique, mais peut être que vous vous la trouvez bien sadique. Toujours même histoire la reviews ou je mord_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis content d'avoir eu autant de visite mais très déçu, du peu de commentaire ça me donne envie de ne plus vous publier de fic. Je vous demande pas de me faire un roman juste me dire ce que vous aimerez avoir dans les prochain chapitre ou juste si vous avez aimé ou pas. Donc si je n'ai pas plus de reviews vous n'aurez pas la suite et je suis capable de vous faire ça._

La soirée des deux adolescents fut plus calme, et aucun des deux ne parla, de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée. Les semaines passèrent si vite, que le jour des épreuves de fin d'année arriva. Grâce, à l'aide de Stiles, Scott et Isaac réussirent leurs épreuves, pas comme Lydia et Stiles, qui avaient eu les meilleurs notes de leur promo.

Lors de la remise de diplômes de fin d'année, Isaac semblait de très mauvais humeur, et très pensif. Stiles toujours aussi généreux, s'approcha de son ami pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Isaac tentait de le repousser gentiment mais Stiles plus têtu que la pire des mules sur Terre, lui fit son sourire le plus mignon et fit craquer Isaac après seulement deux minutes.

« Scott ne t'a pas parlé, d'un accident, qui a eu lieu chez lui ? Le soir, ou tu as été, enfin tu vois ce jour-là. » bégaya Isaac.

« Non, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'ai trop honte pour en parler, et je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas la grappe, avant que je ne te le dise »

« C'est exacte, alors racontes tout, à tonton Stiles. »

« Bah, on était dans sa chambre, jusqu'à là rien d'anormal, puis on s'est chamaillé entre loup. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, bref et au bout d'un moment j'ai eu une… »

« Une quoi, tu as eu une quoi ? Oh ! Est-ce, ce que je crois ? Et je suppose qu'il l'a mal prit ? »

« Non au contraire, ça m'a même choqué, puis ensuite, il m'a sortit un truc du genre que j'étais pas mal dans mon genre »

«Il était bourré ? Sérieux je n'ai jamais entendu Scott parler d'un mec comme ça. Surtout pas de moi, en parlant de ça tu me trouves attirant ? »

« Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Non il n'était pas bourré et son cœur était plus que sérieux, un rythme normal sans accro. »

« Ok ok, et donc vous en avez reparlé avec Scott ? »

« Non, mais je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mon côté loup veut Scott. »

« Ton côté loup veut Scott, ça veut dire quoi ça soit plus précis. »

« Bah, je veux qu'il soit mien quoi, même si ça me perturbe parce que je pensais être hétéro, en plus j'ai déjà eu des copines mais là j'ai jamais testé ce côté… »

« Wooooow !, je viens de comprendre c'est bon. Faut vraiment que vous en parliez tous les deux je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. »

« Je lui parlerais à la seule condition que tu me dises, pourquoi Derek est bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré de chez toi depuis cette fameuse nuit? » »

« Bah je ne sais pas, avec moi il est normal. C'est-à-dire plaquer Stiles contre un mur ou toute surface dure. Me menacer de m'égorger avec ses dents si je me la boucle pas et toujours à me demander des services sans jamais un merci ni même un signe de remerciement. »

« Ah ! eh bah il te torture, pourtant j'aurais pensé, que tu l'avais amadoué. »

« Apprivoiser Derek, c'est impossible monsieur je suis l'alpha, je me la pète avec ma coupe de cheveux et mon corps musclé à la perfection. Sérieux, ce mec il doit être un descendant de Narcisse. »

« MONSIEUR STILINKI, ON VOUS ATTEND POUR LA REMISE DE VOTRE DIPLÔME » Hurla le prof Harris dans le micro.

Stiles rougit et monta sur les marches de l'estrade afin de recevoir son diplôme mais aussi, des félicitations de monsieur Harris car c'était le meilleur élève qu'il avait eu en dehors de Lydia. Stiles déglutit péniblement, prit son diplôme, et partit rejoindre Isaac, pour poursuivre sa conversation. Une foi la remise fini, Stiles partit retrouver son père qui l'attendait pour le féliciter.

« Merci pa, dis-moi tu travailles, que tu es en uniforme ? »

« Oui une urgence de dernière minutes, de nombreuses personnes ont été agressées par une femme »

Stiles pensa à Kali et se mit à trembler, en repensant à sa propre agression avec cette folle d'alpha. Le Shérif vit son fils pâlir et tenta de le faire réagir en le secouant.

« Quoi ? Désolé j'ai eu une chute de tension, je meurs de faim si on allait manger une bonne pizza, à moins que tu préfères un Mcdo ? »

« Des frites !, oui de suite, ah bien joué, mais je travaille. »

« Ah… bah quand tu voudras alors, promis je ne t'embêterais pas, tu mangeras ce que tu voudras, mais dès le lendemain, je te remets à la diète. »

« Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bon faut que j'y aille, ce soir tu seras tous seul, je travaille, tu peux faire la fête, pas à la maison bien sûr avec tes amis. »

Le shérif partit, et Stiles partit voir Scott, qui discuter avec Isaac. Scott semblait mal à l'aise, Stiles en conclut qu'Isaac avait tenté ou bien réussi à lancer le sujet.

« Isaac, on en parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas le lieu. »

« Scott c'est maintenant ou jamais, je te demande juste un oui ou un non rien de plus »

« Les conséquences pour les deux, sont juste trop énormes. Je sors d'une rupture, je te rappelle, et toi tu veux, en plus qu'on sorte tous les deux, je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les femmes. »

« Je ne le suis pas non plus, mais je n'y peux rien, si je te trouve séduisant physiquement, et que ta personnalité me plait aussi. Là-dessus ce n'est pas ton sexe qui m'attire. »

« Je suis paumé Isaac, laisse-moi juste, digérer le tout, et je te donnerai une réponse plus tard. »

Stiles choisit ce moment pour sauter sur les deux loups.

« Stiles tu es malade, déjà que je te trouvais cinglé, maintenant, tu viens de m'en donner la preuve. »

« Derek! tiens, tu es venu, je me disais la journée et trop parfaite, manque plus qu'un alpha ronchon pour que ce soit au top. »

« Commencez pas tous les deux. » Intervint Isaac

Derek grogna, et regarda avec dominance Isaac, qui baissa les yeux, vers le sol. Stiles lui donna un coup de coude, pour qu'il arrête, de se conduire comme un con, avec son bêta. Derek le plaqua contre le premier arbre, qu'il trouva sur son chemin, ce qui fit une fois encore, mal au pauvre dos, de l'hyper actif. Quelque chose, dans le regard de Derek, était différent de d'habitude. Stiles chercha, il allait en faire la remarque, mais s'en retint. Il voyait une grande souffrance, dans son regard, du regret, et autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Derek le dévisageait aussi, et une phrase sortit de sa bouche, à peine audible pour l'humain.

« Ce soir, on sort ensemble, je te prends à huit heures, habilles toi bien. » Derek lâche, Stiles et s'en va, sans réponse, de la part de l'humain.

Stiles, resta un moment à réfléchir, puis partit, en notant dans sa tête, de ne pas oublier, ce rendez-vous bizarre. Il retourna, auprès d'Isaac et Scott, qui étaient à l'écart, des autres élèves. Il les voyait de loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à avancer, jusqu'à eux, quelque chose le choquait, et son cerveau n'arrivait pas, à lui envoyé l'information.

Derek était repartit à toute vitesse, du lycée, « qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça, je suis fou. ». Il se parlait à lui-même, pendant qu'il rentrait, chez lui. Il allait pour envoyer un message à Stiles, pour lui dire, d'oublier ces paroles, mais au fond de lui, il espérer pouvoir être seul, avec l'humain, alors il ne fit rien. Il commençait à l'apprécier, malgré toutes ces protections, pour ne pas s'attacher, à qui que ce soit. Il a fallu, qu'il s'attache au mec, le plus gonflant, qu'il n'est jamais rencontré, mais aussi le plus fidèle, sincère, courageux ou stupide, et le plus loyal. Il arriva chez lui, puis lança, un simple regard à Peter, qui partit dans un fou rire monumentalesque _(mot inventé par mes soins et corrigé par mykomi)._ Il partit dans sa chambre, et claqua la porte, au nez de Peter qui ne pouvait pas, s'en pêcher de rire.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle » Se moqua Peter derrière la porte

« Dégage ou je te remets six pieds sous terre. Et je n'ai rien à dire, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire »

« Comme tu voudras, fais-toi beau pour ton dîner aux chandelles avec Stiles. »

« Peter, je vais te botter le cul, si tu ne te tais pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je sais ce que je dois faire ».

« Juste un truc, rases toi, tu seras plus séduisant, et présentable, pour le restaurant, où tu l'emmènes. »

« Au fait merci. »

_Voilà fin du chapitre, ma menace reste d'actualité une review ou plus de chapitre de ma part. La dernière fois 2 en 50 visites, c'est triste et bien d'un côté je me dis c'est bien ils suivent ma fic mais de l'autre j'ignore ce que vous en penser et ça m'agace. Et je ne suis pas le seul auteur dans cet état._


	6. Chapter 6 premier rendez-vous

_Pour commencer, ma pseudo-menace, c'était de l'humour, comme à chaque fois. Sinon un grand merci, à FlingApple, __alexia, Leslie, _Maastika,_ yume o'brien, Njut, pour vos reviews ça m'a fait plaisir. Normalement j'ai répondu aux autres personnes (surtout à mes deux sœurs et déesses de ma vie iantocullen et sakurasasuke.), je n'ai oublié en principe personne. Le lemon ne serra peut être pas pour ce prochain chapitre, du moins entre Derek et Stiles, j'ai envie de tester, une ambiance plus romantique, avant la partie de jambes en l'air, qui sera bien détailler du début à la fin. De plus, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer, que je ne pourrai plus publier, chaque semaine, ça serra au mieux un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment plus le temps pour écrire, bien que l'envie et toujours présente. Voici la suite._

A sept heures précise, Derek sortit de chez lui, et se dirigea vers sa Camaro, fraichement lavée par Peter, son oncle. Il rentra à l'intérieur de sa voiture, et démarra. Sachant qu'il allait être en avance, d'au moins vingt bonnes minutes, il décida d'appeler Stiles, pour savoir si celui-ci était déjà prêt. Le jeune hyper actif lui répondit que oui et qu'il attendait en se demandant « pourquoi ce diner ? ».

Derek arriva donc, vingt minutes après son appelle. Il descendit de sa voiture, pour se diriger, vers l'entrée, de la demeure des Stilinski. En arrivant sous le porche, la porte d'entrée, s'ouvrit sur un Stiles très bien vêtu. Un costume noir qui lui allait bien, épousant chacune de ses formes. Une cravate bleue marine, faisant un nœud double. Sous le costume, une chemise blanche avec le dernier bouton du col ouvert. La seule chose qui clochait, enfin qui cassait tout le tableau, c'était que, Stiles avait une paire de tennis, au lieu de chaussures de ville. Devant la mine déconcertante que tirait Derek, Stiles en profita, pour détailler l'allure, de l'alpha, à son tour. Derek était également en costume, mais lui avait un nœud papillon noir, à la place de la cravate.

Stiles remarqua également que le loup s'était rasé. Il trouvait que l'alpha, était encore plus mignon, comme ça, mais retint son commentaire, de peur de se voir, empaler sur une des piques, de la clôture. Voyant que Stiles le dévisageait, il reporta son attention, sur les lèvres de Stiles, qui étonnamment, étaient fermé, et non ouvertes, à parler sans arrêt, sauf pour respirer, de temps à autre.

« Oui je sais, mes godasses, ça ne le fait pas. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre, et je trouve, qu'on les remarque à peine. »

«Personnes, ne regardera tes pieds, enfin en principe. » Dit Derek d'un ton calme, et non agressif. Il rajouta néanmoins d'un ton plus autoritaire « Suis-moi ».

Stiles ferma la porte de sa maison à clé, puis marcha jusqu'à la voiture de Derek, qui était déjà au volant prêt à démarrer au quart de tour.

En rentrant dedans, il ne put s'empêcher, de demander, « pourquoi ce mystérieux ''rendez-vous''. »

« Je t'expliquerais tout, une fois au restaurant durant notre diner. »

«C'est une mission, contre les alphas, ou une autre menace ?, On est sous couverture, ou en filature. »

«Non » Répondit sèchement Derek « Permets moi de rester perplexe, je ne vois pas trop alors l'intérêt, si ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est au sujet, de Scott et Isaac ? Tu sais, moi j'ai rien contre, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Je sais bien que, Isaac et toi, vous êtes liés, mais faut qu'il vive sa vie aussi… »

« Stiles, la ferme. »

« Ok, ne t'énerve pas. J'arrête de parler, mais je doute, que tu m'invites, juste pour me voir. Si ? » Derek grogna en réponse, et Stiles ne dit plus rien, tout le long du trajet, c'est-à-dire plus d'une heure de route.

Une fois arrivé au restaurant, Stiles resta bouche bée devant le lieu-dit. Il avait entendu parler de ce restaurant, chic, très cher mais surtout français. C'est dans ce restaurant que le shérif Stilinski avait rencontré sa mère, et aussi dans ce restaurant, qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Ce qui le mit mal à l'aise et Derek le sentit.

«Un problème ? »

«Non, c'est juste que ce restaurant, il est vraiment pas donné. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. »

« L'argent n'est pas un problème, tu ne débourseras rien. Et tu ne me dis pas toute la vérité, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est comme tu veux. »

« C'est une invitation à parler ?, Tu fais de l'humour ? »

« Stiles !,… »

Arrivé, devant l'entrée du restaurant, un voiturier ouvrit la porte de la voiture, et fit descendre Stiles, puis Derek. L'alpha, lui donna la clé, de sa voiture, à contre cœur, en menaçant, de l'égorger, s'il y avait, la moindre rayure, sur sa voiture. Stiles l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers l'intérieur. Derek se laissa faire à contre cœur, en grognant sur l'hyper actif.

Une fois devant l'entrée du restaurant, Stiles regarda, la porte d'entrée. Elle était en bois de chêne, avec des ornements sculptés, dans le bois. Elle s'ouvrit devant un maitre d'hôtel, tiré par quatre épingles comme l'exige le code des hôteliers. D'un air hautain, celui-ci leur demanda, leur nom de réservation.

«J'ai réservé au nom de Hale. » Répondit Derek.

« Ah ! Oui je vois, vous avez un peu d'avance mais la table est déjà prête, veuillez me suivre » Dit le Maitre d'hôtel, toujours avec son air hautain et une point d'arrogance.

Stiles reçu de nombreux coup d'œil de l'hôtelier, et il ignorait pourquoi. En y réfléchissant bien, chaque tables, étaient constituée de couple homme et femme. Et toutes avaient des chandelles, un violoniste non loin qui passait entre les tables de temps à autre. Sinon le restaurant en lui-même, avait sur les murs des vieilles tapisseries représentant diverse paysages et des tableaux français.

Stiles commençais à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas dans son milieu, à l'inverse de Derek qui semblait avoir l'habitude ou du moins en donnait l'impression. Après avoir traversé tout le restaurant, ils arrivèrent devant un table plus éloigné des autres, à côté de celle-ci se trouvé un aquarium de grande taille qui les séparait de la table d'à cotée.

Après avoir été placé par les soins du maitre d'hôtel, celui-ci leur dit.« Je vous envoie un serveur pour s'occuper de vous, je vous laisse la cartes des apéritifs en attendant. »Derek le remercia.

Stiles ne reconnaissait en rien l'alpha, il pensait qu'il rêvait, qu'il allait se réveiller. Et une fois seule, le loup reprit son air menaçant et son regard qui vous transperce le cœur, tellement qu'il est effrayant.

«Je déteste ce genre de personne, à se la péter, on dirait un Jackson. » Lâcha subitement Derek avec ce qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire.

« Je confirme, et je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, ce genre d'endroit m'étouffe. Mais bon puisque tu m'invites, je ne vais pas faire mon difficile. »

« La prochaine fois je te laisserais choisir l'endroit. »

« La prochaine fois ? Je comprends rien Derek, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Sérieux, c'est trop hallucinant. »

« C'est une longue histoire, mais promis, je ne te frapperais pas, enfin je vais essayer. »

« C'est fort aimable très cher. » Lâcha Stiles en imitant le maitre d'hôtel. Un serveur surgit de nulle part avec son carnet en main et leur demanda, s'il pouvait leur conseiller ou leur expliquer un cocktail ou bien, le menu qu'ils prendraient.

« Pour moi, ça serra un americano, et pour mon invité, ça serra un cocktail, sans alcool. »

Stiles prit un air faussement outré, avant de voir un clin d'œil, de Derek, ou du moins, il pense l'avoir vu. Le serveur partit, avec les cartes des apéritifs et sa commande. Il revint, cinq minutes après avec les deux cocktails, et la cartes du menu. Il la tendit à Derek, et en donna une seconde, à Stiles, puis repartit. Pour s'occuper d'une autre table non loin de celle de Derek et Stiles.

Derek prit une gorgé de son cocktail puis tendit son vers à Stiles.« Tien prends, c'est pour toi, mais pas un mot à ton père. Puis le cocktails sans alcool est pour moi, c'est moi qui conduit.»

«Tu plaisantes ? Ah non tu es sérieux. Bah merci. Mais pourquoi tu es si gentil ? Tu m'as fait une promesse tout à l'heure.»

« Je te le dirais après qu'on est pris commande et qu'on ait eu nos entrées, ne fait pas attention au prix et prends ce qui te plait. Soit quand même raisonnable, ou je t'égorge. »

« Ah enfin le véritable Derek, j'avais peur que tu étais drogué. » L'alpha lui donna un coup de pieds sous la table, caché par la nappe. Le serveur revint au bruit puis attendit que Derek parle. « Pour moi, ça serra, en entrée une salade de crevette avec une sauce cocktail, puis un carré d'agneau, avec des pommes de terre en robe de chambre. Et en dessert rien du tout, juste un café. Et toi Stiles ?

» « Euh, une salade de tomate, pareille pour le plat saignant pour la cuisson de la viande et en dessert un délice au chocolat. »

« Très bon choix, une boissons peut être du vins rouge pour la viande, ou du champagne. Nous avons un fabuleux Don Pérignon comme champagne, ou un excellent château margot comme vin rouge.»

« Non merci ça serra tout. »Claqua Derek d'un coup sec.

Le serveur partit presque en courant en voyant les pupilles de son client virer au rouge. Une fois les entrées, déposées, devant eux, Derek regarda Stiles avec un air attendrissant mais en le cachant derrière son visage de marbre qui ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion de plaisir.

«Stiles, j'ai un truc à te dire et je pense que tu vas flipper. »

« Vas y, dis-moi tout, ce n'est pas comme, si tu allais me sortir, que tu vas mourir, ou un truc du genre. »

« Non, Peter m ouvert les yeux, sur un truc qui te concerne et dont j'ai apparemment tout fait inconsciemment pour refouler. »

« Derek, pas d'énigme, accouche. »

« Disons qu'en fait, j'ai découvert par hasard » Derek fit une pose, et se sentait, à son tours, mal à l'aise, pourquoi dévoiler, ses sentiments, c'était si compliqué pour lui, peut-être à cause de deux garce. L'une qui a fait brûler toute sa famille et la seconde qui était une garce qui avait tenté de violé son…

« Derek, tu as découvert quoi ? Que tu ne pouvais pas, te passer de moi, c'est ça, et que tu me remercie, de sauver toujours, des plans farfelus, et tu me remercie, aussi de la foi, ou Jackson, nous a bloqué, dans la piscine. Et surtout que tu t'es attaché à moi avoue. »

« Stiles la-ferme, mais oui, on va dire ça. Maintenant que tout est clair mange. »

« Tu essayerais pas, de me cacher, quelque chose, d'important ? »

« Stiles, tu la boucles ou je t'égorge sur cette table avec mes dents. »

«Tu ne veux pas, redevenir courtois, comme il y a cinq minutes. Ok je la boucle, bon appétit ».

Le reste du repas, se passa calmement, enfin aussi calme, que Stiles puisse l'être. Derek était trop absorbé, dans ses pensées, plus ou moins morbides. Il ne put cacher, un léger rougissement, en voyant Stiles, lécher sa cuillère, pleine de chocolat. D'ailleurs, il en avait sur le coin de la lèvre. Derek, d'un geste ample, vint lui essuyer, le chocolat avec son doigt, et le rapporta dans sa bouche. Son geste surprit Stiles qui rougit à son tour. Le serveur apporta la note, à Derek.

Stiles faillit s'évanouir, en voyant, qu'ils avaient mangé, pour plus de cinq cent dollars. Derek paya, en sortant une liasse, de billet de cinquante et vingt dollars. En laissant, un pourboire de plus de cent dollars au serveur.

A la sortit du restaurant, le voiturier avait garé, la camaro, juste devant l'entrée. Le retour en voiture se passa dans le calme, une foi devant chez Stiles, Derek se conduit comme un gentleman, et raccompagna Stiles, jusque sous le porche.

« Merci, pour cette charmante soirée Derek. Je suis presque certain, que dès demain, tu vas me plaquer, contre le premier mur. »

« On verra ça en temps et en heure. »

« Tu es bien rasé, bien que ton look, bad boy, te vas aussi très bien. »

Derek s'était rapproché, de plus en plus, du jeune hyper actif, durant son discours. Et alors, que leur lèvres n'étaient, qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent automatiquement tout comme ceux de Derek. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, mais leur ''premier baiser'', fut interrompu, par le portable de Stiles, qui se mit à sonner. Derek se recula et partit l'air contrarier avant que Stiles ne décroche son portable.

_Voilà fin du chapitre arrêté au bon moment n'est-ce pas ?_ Une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui appelle Stiles ?


	7. Chapter 7 Clair de Lune

_La suite, très dure à écrire, je dois dire._

Stiles regarda l'alpha partir très énervé, et il y avait de quoi. Stiles prit son portable sans regarder, qui c'était et répondit d'un ton irritable. « J'espère qu'il y a mort d'homme, pour me déranger maintenant. »

« Salut mec, c'est Scott. J'aurais un truc à te demander. »

« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain, sérieux, à cause de toi, ma fin de soirée est complètement gâchée. » Répondit Stiles, en attrapant ses clés au fond de son pantalon, et en rentra chez lui.

« Bah je voulais te demander un conseil, mais si tu préfères je te rappelle demain. »

«Accouche avant que je ne décide de venir t'étriper. » Lança Stiles en rigolant.

« Bah j'ai décidé, de me mettre avec Isaac. »

« Ça je le savais déjà, je vous ai surpris, vous bécotant au lycée, après la remise des diplômes. J'étais tellement sur le cul, que je n'ai pas pu bouger pour venir te parler. Je croyais que tu voulais attendre plus tard pour t'engager ».

« Oh tu nous as vu.» Fut la seule réponse de Scott avant un long moment de blanc pendant durant la conversation.

« Scott, faut vraiment que tu apprennes ce qu'est la discrétion. Sinon moi avant ton appelle, j'ai passé une soirée des plus bizarre, je te l'accorde mais aussi des plus magique. On aurait dit un rêve, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir, que Derek t'a amené à un dîner aux chandelles, qu'il était en costard et qu'en plus il parlait sans menacer de te tuer ? »

« Bah ! Justement si, exactement tous ce que tu as dit. »

« Tu me fais rire Stiles, sérieux il ne t'a pas frappé, durant votre soirée. Si tu me dis non, je ne te croirais pas. »

«Non, Scott je te jure qu'il s'est comporté comme un gentleman. »

« Ouai, je te laisse faut que je raccroche, Isaac m'appelle. T'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais pas en plan même si je suis à nouveau en couple. Ciao mec. » Stiles raccrocha, et jeta son portable, sur le bureau de sa chambre.

Il partit se déshabiller, et rentra dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, pour récupérer les muscles de son corps endolorie. En sortant de la douche, il prit un de ses bas de pyjamas qu'il enfila pour aller se coucher. Il ne prit même pas la peine de rentrer dans son lit, qu'il s'endormit rapidement, et sans avoir pris de cachets pour l'aider à dormir.

Derek avait démarré, fou furieux, sa camaro et repartit vers son manoir. En arrivant, il croisa le regard de Peter, qui lisait un de ses romans à l'eau de rose. L'alpha monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma, pour avoir la paix. Mais bien sûr, Peter, lui ne pensait pas le lâcher, avant d'avoir des échos de la soirée.

« Peter dégage ou je te remets six pieds sous terre. »

« Derek, tu ne vas pas rester sur un échec quand même, ce n'est pas digne de notre famille. Qu'est-ce qui a loupé dans ton rencard ?»

«Rien, à pars la fin, celui qui a inventé les portables, je te jure que je vais l'égorger. »

« Ah ! C'est donc ça, ton orgueil est blessé parce que tu n'as pas pu dépuceler ton compagnon. J'ai qu'une chose à dire mon neveu, re tente ta chance, jusqu'à ce que tu ais ce que tu veux tant. Tu es un loup garou, un alpha en plus, tu ne vas pas me sortir, que toi, le plus grand des prédateurs, tu as peur d'un petit humain, qui parle trop. A moins que ce ne soit, ton problème à ne pas savoir exprimer tes sentiments. »

« Laisses-moi tu as eu tes réponses, maintenant si tu ne veux pas que ton visage, rencontre le carrelage, je te conseillerais de dégager de ma chambre. » Peter sortit de la chambre, et se mit à rire comme un enfant, à qui on avait raconté une bonne blague. Isaac rentra à son tour dans la chambre et voltigea contre un mur avant d'avoir pu réagir.

« Derek c'est moi, calme toi, je venais voir pourquoi tu sembles si frustré, même si j'ai entendu toute la conversation. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux compter sur moi, je suis certes ton bêta, mais je suis aussi ton ami, ou ton frère comme tu veux. »

« Isaac, la pour l'instant je voudrais être seul, pour réfléchir. »

« N'en dit pas plus, je te laisse, bonne nuit mon alpha mal luné. » Isaac sortit de la chambre, partit vers la sienne et appela Scott.

Derek ne répondit pas à la remarque, mais sourit. C'est le genre de phrase que lui aurait sorti surement Stiles. Il se dévêtit, et se coucha en continuant de penser à l'hyper actif.

Deux jour plus tard, Stiles reçu une autre invitation de Derek, un simple mot sur son bureau, « sortit sur mon domaine, vers dix-huit heure ce soir, tu t'occupes de la nourriture ». Stiles sourit apparemment Derek semble vraiment s'intéresser à y réfléchissant, c'est la première personne qui s'intéresse à lui, si on ne compte pas l'autre folle furieuse de Kali. Stiles eut un frisson en pensant à cette femme, très sexy, malgré le fait que ce soit une psychopathe.

Stiles décida de s'habiller bien pour sa soirée mais pas non plus trop. Une simple chemise, avec un jeans, et des baskets, feront l'affaire pour lui. Derek serrait surement dans son jean aussi avec un débardeur et sa veste en cuir qu'il aime tant. Il attendit si longuement que cette journée finisse. Il avait passé sa journée avec Scott et Isaac qui le regardait de la tête au pied.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu es si nerveux ? »

« Je sors ce soir, et je vous préviens, si l'un de vous m'appelle, je le tue, de toute manière, je compte éteindre mon portable, pour être sûr d'avoir la paix. » « Oh ! Je vois que quelqu'un ta dérangé à un moment critique. »

« Je me suis déjà excuser, ça va. Promis ce soir je serais occupé, donc je ne risque pas de te déranger.»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu vas faire Scott, mais j'avoue que ma curiosité me titille et j'i envie d'avoir des détails. »

« Je t'en donnerais » dis Isaac avec un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Scott.

L'heure du rendez-vous sonna, Stiles avait prévu un bon gros pique-nique, dans un panier, il rigola en voyant Derek débarqué pile à l'heure. Il finit tout juste d'enfiler ses chaussures que Derek rentra, l'air de rien en soupirant.

« J'arrive, deux secondes, voilà je suis enfin prêt. Pourquoi cet air blasé tu veux annuler la sortie ? »

« Non, j'espère juste qu'on ne sera pas dérangé. Comme la dernière fois, ça m'a mis dans une colère noire. »

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi pour te mettre si en colère. » Plaisanta l'hyper actif pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Derek se laissa sourire, devant les yeux admirateur de Stiles qui semblait satisfait de quelque chose.

«Tu ne t'attendais pas à une autre sortit en costard, la première fois ok, mais là non, surtout où l'on va. »

« Je te suis grand méchant loup. »

« Je t'aurais bien répondu un truc sur le petit chaperon rouge vu ton panier mais tu n'as pas ton sweet rouge de d'habitude qui te rends gros alors que tu es si chétif. »

« Sympa, il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à un compliment de ta part mais là c'est limite vexant, et je ne suis pas chétif, c'est toi qui est baraqué comme un dieu c'est tout. »

Derek sentant qu'il avait encore fait une bourde, lança le plus doux possible

« Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. On y va, au fait c'est la pleine lune donc ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois non plus d'une humeur joviale, bien que je ne le suis jamais. Du moins en apparence.»

L'hyper actif lui dit un sourire et sortit comme la dernière fois mais avec son panier, qu'il posa à l'arrière de la voiture. Durant le trajet, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de mettre la radio à fond et de chanter, sous le regard médusé de Derek, qui se retenait de rire tellement que Stiles chantait faux.

Ils arrivèrent dans les bois, et Stiles marchait près de Derek, avec son panier tellement garni qu'il le portait à bout de bras. Derek lui ordonna en grognant de lui donner, ou il l'empalait sur une branche. Stiles ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou non lui donna.

Après ce qui parut une heure de marche, Derek dénicha l'endroit le plus beau que Stiles n'ait jamais vu. Une clairière, entouré d'arbres et caché par des buissons. En regardant vers le nord, une rivière qui passe à quelques mètres d'eux en serpentant jusqu'au sud, qui donne une vue sur la ville ou du moins les éclairages de la ville, à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Le ciel dégagé pas un seul nuage, donnant sur la pleine lune, qui se levait tout juste.

Pendant que Stiles s'émerveiller devant le spectacle, Derek étala une couverture rouge qui se trouvait dans le panier, puis en sortit quelques aliments.

« C'est toi qui a tout préparé ?, J'ignorais que tu cuisinais. »

« Tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose sur moi monsieur l'alpha mal luné. »

Derek eut un rire nerveux, il eut ensuite un fou rire incontrôlable, manquant de s'étouffer avec un grain de raisin qui lui avait envoyé Stiles pour le faire taire. Après s'être reprit, Derek s'assit prêt de Stiles et dégusta le repas simple mais suffisant pour une petite soirée. Donc il y avait une grappe de raisin rouge, une salade de légumes avec des œufs durs légèrement assaisonné. Et plusieurs fruits, en dessert.

Après le repas, Stiles rangea les mets dans le panier, et se coucha les bras derrière la tête en scrutant les étoiles et la lune, juste au déçu d'eux. Derek le contempla d'un œil, puis lentement il se rapprocha de l'hyper actif. Le cœur de Stiles battait à cent à l'heure. Derek voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Une brise passa et caressa leur peau, Stiles se mit à se frictionner les bras. Derek se leva et lui donna sa veste, avant de se re coucher sur le sol.

Stiles vint se coller contre son torse timidement, sentant la chaleur de l'alpha, qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'alpha, enveloppa de ses bras puissant le jeune humain, puis leur regard se croisèrent. C'était un regard rempli de sentiment et de tendresse, et de désir.

Stiles leva la tête et se rapprocha des lèvres de Derek. N'arrivant pas à rompre les quelques centimètres qui les séparait, l'alpha prit le visage de l'hyper actif dans ses mains, et le rapprocha de ses lèvres. Un premier baiser doux et timide, puis se séparant pour voir comment l'autre réagirait, aucun ne fit un commentaire. Derek rattrapa le visage de Stiles et l'embrassa au début avec une grande tendresse. Mais ensuite, son instinct de loup prit le dessus, il renversa Stiles et l'embrassa sauvagement, en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, pour lui faire ouvrir ses lèvres, pour avoir accès à sa langue si désireuse.

L'instinct de Stiles répondit avec ferveur, au baiser si bestiale mais aussi si magique. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, et se caressaient. Chacun cherchait à dominer l'autre. Le loup se mit à grogner en signe de domination. Stiles laissa donc Derek remportait cette victoire. C'est à bout de souffle que Stiles rompis le baiser.

En ouvrant ses yeux, il avait face à lui l'alpha qui le regarder avec ses yeux rouge. S'éloignant le plus rapidement possible, il se demandait, si l'alpha aller le croquer ou si c'était juste qu'il était satisfait de baiser.

« Derek tu peux arranger tes yeux, tu me fais flipper là. »

« Quoi je ne fais rien. »

« Bah je t'assure qu'ils sont aussi rouge que quand tu veux m'intimider ou que tu fais ton alpha bad boy pour combattre. »

« Je ne ressens que du désir pour toi la et je sens que c'est réciproque, je sens tes propres hormones en ébullitions. Je te ramène chez toi il vaut mieux, j'ai peur de déraper. »

Stiles prit le panier beaucoup plus léger, et la couverture qu'il replia, il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à la voiture. Il avait toujours la veste de Derek sur lui qui lui tenait bien chaud. Le voyage se passa dans le calme, malgré quelques regards qui s'échangeaient de temps à autres.

Une fois devant la maison de Stiles, Derek le raccompagna à nouveau au niveau du porche, puis Stiles lui souhaita une bonne nuit et Derek lui répondit par un baiser sulfureux. Il le renversa comme une princesse, l'embrassa durant une bonne minute avant de redresser. Puis disparut laissant un Stiles rêveur avec un panier à ses pieds. Stiles entra chez lui et partit se coucher en repensant à sa soirée.

_Voila fin du chapitre, je ne suis pas sadique pour celui-là. _


	8. Chapter 8 Règlement de compte

_Voici le chapitre suivant, j'en connais qui vont me massacré à la fin du chapitre, oui là j'ai été très sadique. Toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent _

Trois semaines passèrent, et Stiles n'eut aucune nouvelle de l'alpha. Il reprit sa vie, et un jour en récupérant le courrier, il en trouva beaucoup à son nom. Que des grandes universités, qu'ils l'acceptaient, dans leur campus. Stiles ne savait pas laquelle choisir. Il y réfléchirait avec son père et selon ses moyens financiers.

Scott, quant à lui, deviendrais l'assistant du vétérinaire, s'il faisait en même temps les études qu'il fallait. Scott n'étant pas un grand et studieux étudiant, ne savait pas trop quoi faire non plus.

Isaac reçut une lettre de confirmation, pour une petite université à côté de la ville. Fier de lui, il le dit à Scott, qui semblait perdu. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il y avait une section médecine dans son université. Du coup il pourrait vivre ensemble et se verrait tous les jours. Scott accepta et l'embrassa fougueusement, devant l'air faussement surprit de Mélissa.

Stiles n'arrivant pas à se décider, partit chez Lydia, pour lui demander conseils.

« Moi je suis aussi admise dans toutes les universités du pays. Mais, j'ai Jackson, lui comparé à moi ne peut pas faire n'importe quelle métier. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il va à Harvard, pour y faire du droit comme sa famille adoptive. »

« Et toi, tu vas faire quoi du coup ? »

« Bah je ne sais pas du tout, j'ai très envie d'aller dans une université de Washington. Pour y faire des maths, et le week end je pourrais voir Jackson. Toi tu es bon partout aussi, il n'y a pas un domaine dans lequel tu voudrais te spécialiser ? »

« Je ne sais pas, la biologie peut être, il y a une université près d'ici, et n'ayant pas de grand moyen financier, ça serait le mieux pour moi. »

« Tu seras comme ça toujours avec Scott et Isaac, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait aussi. Puis tu as aussi toujours ton Derek que tu dois revoir pour le courtiser aussi, depuis ces deux fiascos. »

« En parlant de ça, j'ai de plus en plus envie de lui sauter dessus. »

« Ça c'est tes hormones qui te travaille, et je peux te dire que ce retenir trop longtemps ce n'est pas très bon pour toi. »

« Merci Lydia de tes conseilles, je vais aller le voir de ce pas. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop furax. J'y suis pour rien si à chaque fois qu'on se voit il y a toujours un truc qui foire au moment où on va s''embrasser. »

L'hyper actif se leva et sortit, il monta dans sa Jeep. Puis démarra, après quelques mètres. Stiles se prit un violant coup dans la nuque. La voiture dévia et fini sa route dans la chaussée.

En reprenant conscience, il se retrouva devant Kali, l'alpha détraquée. Elle le toisée du regard, puis sourit en voyant la mine pleine de colère s'échapper du regard de sa proie. Sachant qu'il était bien attaché et sans pouvoir s'échapper, il chercha à étudier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un garage à première vu, dans une campagne éloigné surement. Vu toute la mousse qui recouvrait le sol et l'odeur qui passait au travers du plafond.

« Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, personne ne te trouvera, je ne suis pas une de ses idiotes, qui enferme quelqu'un à trois mètres de chez lui. »

« Non, mais tu es suffisamment idiote, si tu crois que je n'ai pas de moyen de me faire retrouver assez vite. N'oublie pas que j'ai des amis comme toi loup garou et mon odeur, ils la connaissent très bien. »

« J'ai laissé trainé des vêtements de toi un peu partout dans des directions opposé pour envoyer tes chez amis vers des rivaux. »

« Les autres alphas ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas en bon terme avec eux, mais je doute que Derek le soit aussi. »

« Ça tu ne pourras pas le savoir »

« Fais ton malin, là, je vais pouvoir jouer avec ton petit corps, frêle et toujours innocent, à ce que je sens et vois. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

Kali s'approcha de Stiles et d'un coup de griffe, mit en lambeau les vêtements de l'hyper actif. Elle griffa aussi le corps de de Stiles pour lui laisser des marques. Elle le jeta ensuite au sol, en laissant toujours ses mains ligotées dans son dos. Laissant sa virilité non protégée de cette folle. Elle s'approcha en souriant et griffa plus profondément le torse de Stiles, qui se mit à saigner lentement, le faisant gémir de douleur. Kali se déshabilla à son tour et s'approcha de Stiles tout aussi sensuel que dangereuse. Elle s'accroupi prêt de sa proie puis se mit à masturber le pénis du jeune homme. Sachant ce que l'alpha cherchait à faire, Stiles tentait de se débattre, mais que pouvait-il faire contre elle.

L'alpha, lui mordit plusieurs parties de son corps, puis tenta à plusieurs reprises, de violer le petit hyper actif. Stiles se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne supportant plus de résistance de sa pars, Kali lui lacérant plusieurs partie de son corps faisant hurler Stiles de douleur. Apercevant une silhouette avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Après la visite de Stiles, Lydia envoya un message à Isaac, pour lui dire que Stiles venait voir Derek. Isaac la remercia et lui dit qu'il se verrait plus tard pour organiser une petite fête entre les membres de la meute.

Les minutes passèrent et toujours pas de Stiles, ayant entendu la conversation de son bêta, Derek lui demanda de l'appeler. Isaac tenta en vain, mais il tomba à chaque foi directement sur la messagerie. Et tout le monde sait, que Stiles répond toujours, peu importe l'heure. Sentant son alpha se crisper, Isaac lui fit une accolade fraternelle. C'est à ce moment que Peter rentra et lui

« Stiles a été enlevé, par Kali, il y a son odeur partout dans la ville et les alentours. »

« QUOI ? » S'énerva Derek en repoussant Isaac.

« Si je peux me permettre un conseil, j'ai des amis, des alphas qui étaient des amis de notre familles qui peuvent nous aider à le retrouver. »

« Et il ferrait ça comme ça par pur solidarité de loup ? »

« Non, mais ils nous doivent un service, donc pas de souci de ce côté-là. »

« Appelles-les alors. Je vais commencer mes recherches. Isaac appelle Scott et dis-lui d'aller vers l'est, toi tu iras vers l'est, et moi, je prendrais le nord, les alphas prendront le sud. Non Jackson prendra le sud. On appellera plus tard les alphas, je vais la démembrer cette garce. »

« Derek, ne pense pas partir chercher Stiles sans moi, ou je te crame sur place. Bonjour Peter, toujours aussi effrayant, et aussi séduisant à la foi. Comment vont vos amours ? »Dit Lydia qui passait par la porte avec pleins de fiole dans ses mains.

« Mais très bien ma douce Lydia. Je vous conseille de partir vite, je doute que Stiles puisse survivre très longtemps, face à cette psychopathe. »

Lydia sortit et rentra dans la voiture de Derek, pour l'attendre. L'alpha rentra dans sa voiture démarra, et ne lança pas un seul regard à la jeune blonde vénitienne. Durant le trajet, il humait l'air pour repérer la piste de son compagnon, à défaut de suivre cette piste, il allait exactement là ou son odeur était la plus faible c'est-à-dire à l'opposé.

Arrivé à l'extrémité d'une forêt dense, Lydia lui dit qu'il y avait une bâtisse souterraine à deux kilomètre plus au nord. L'alpha sentit l'odeur du sang, et se mit à courir si vite que Lydia le perdu de vu. Sentant qu'on aurait peut-être besoin de ses cocktails explosifs, elle en prit un flacon, puis partit vers la direction de la bâtisse.

Derek entendit les hurlements de Stiles, et l'odeur du sang, le rendait fou de rage. Il rentra dans la bâtisse faisant sursauter la louve. Il croisa le regard de Stiles qui s'écroula en tournant de l'œil. Derek sauta sur Kali, la plaqua sur un mur. Elle se débattait, sa gorge étant sous l'emprise de Derek qui lui broyait de plus en plus. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle donna un coup dans l'abdomen de l'alpha qui lâcha prise sur le coup.

Kali se rapprocha de Stiles et le prit par la gorge pour dissuader Derek de l'attaquer

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je lui brise la nuque. »

« Pourquoi, tu lui fais ça ? Parce qu'il ta rejetait en découvrant que tu étais une garce. »

« Mais c'est que tu tiens à lui, j'ai remarqué d'ailleurs que lui aussi, il est aussi fou que toi, et il a un ton désagréable, comme le tien. » Kali sourit sentant sa victoire proche. « Je vais m'en aller maintenant, si tu essayes de me rattraper je le tue. »

Elle commença à reculer, arrivé près de la sortit elle se reçu un flacon sur le visage qui la brûla Elle hurla de douleur, elle sortit, pour se jeter sur Lydia, avec l'intention de la tuer. Derek arriva juste derrière transformé entièrement en loup, comme le faisait Peter, et lui arracha les deux bras, d'un coup sec. Puis lui arracha la tête avec ses dents. Une fois bien sur quelle était morte, Derek reprit forme humaine complètement nu. Devant les yeux pleins de reconnaissance de Lydia.

L'alpha partit en courant dans la bâtisse pour récupérer le corps inerte de l'adolescent qui respirait faiblement. Il le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans sa voiture suivi de Lydia, qui n'osait pas regarder les deux hommes nus devant elle. Elle déposa une veste sur le corps de Stiles, allongé sur la banquette arrière. Et Derek avait une couverture autour de la taille. Il emmena Stiles à l'hôpital, qui laissa au soin de Lydia et des médecins. Il rentra chez lui, appela le reste de la meute et leur donna les dernières nouvelles sur le sauvetage de Stiles. Ils étaient tous soulagés. Derek partit se laver vite fait, s'habilla et repartit à l'hôpital, pour avoir des nouvelles de son compagnon. Apparemment aucune des blessures n'avaient l'air grave, le plus inquiétant c'était la grande quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu.

Un médecin s'approcha du Shérif, en lui demandant, de quel groupe sanguin il était.

«Je n'ai pas le même groupe sanguin que lui, je suis A positif et lui il est AB négatif, un groupe très rare. Vous n'en avez pas en réserve ? »

« Non c'est pour ça, on en a besoin en urgence. »

_Fin du chapitre. Le prochain c'est un chapitre torride promis. La suite dans deux semaines. _


	9. Chapter 9: les remerciements

_Voici la suite après ces deux longues semaines d'attente, j'avais besoin d'inspiration et de petits détails sur un truc, j'espère que ça vous plaire. Derek très câlin et doux ça change du vrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop non plus, il gardera quand même son caractère de cochon avec les autres. Comme je vous l'ai promis ce chapitre est très torride je crois que c'est le meilleurs que j'ai écrit en essayant de vous le détailler un max, je suis désolé si ça manque encore de détail je dois avouer que c'est plus facile d'imaginer la scène que de l'écrire. Je tiens aussi à remercier chaque personne pour les messages ça fait énormément plaisir._

« Je suis AB négatif » répondit Derek en apparaissant derrière le shérif.

« Pourquoi tu sauverais la vie de mon fils Hale ? »

« Parce que c'est un ami, et qu'il a aussi sauvé la mienne et ma fait innocenter. »

« Bon point pour toi. »

« Prenez tous le sang dont vous aurez besoin, mais sauver le. »

Le médecin accompagna Derek près de Stiles qui avait des tuyaux partout, même dans le nez. Le docteur piqua Derek et relia un tuyau de Derek à Stiles pour transfuser le sang. Après deux heures et une grande quantité de sang, Stiles battit enfin des paupières. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Derek légèrement épuisé. Il vit aussi qu'ils étaient reliés par un tuyau. Il remercia du regard Derek et se rendormi.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla, et toutes blessures sur son corps avaient cicatrisés. Derek, avait bien entendu, disparu sans laisser de trace. Mais bon, Stiles se dit, qu'il le remerciera correctement, la prochaine fois qu'il le verra.

Le docteur entra dans la chambre, regarda les constantes de Stiles, puis observa l'adolescent qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Un problème docteur ? »

« C'est un miracle, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais vous semblez en pleine forme, hormis les cicatrices, il semblerait que vous êtes sur pied, c'est tout bonnement stupéfiant. »

« Un coup de chance, je peux voir mon père, si il est là ? »

« Oui, il est derrière la porte. Monsieur Stilinski, vous pouvez entrer. »

Le shérif entra puis s'approcha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Après, ce qui parut pour Stiles une éternité, le shérif brisa son étreinte. Il continua de regardait son fils unique puis il se mit à pleurer. Stiles tenta de consoler son père, de lui dire qu'il allait bien et que la criminelle avait disparu et qu'elle ne l'embêterait plus jamais.

Le lendemain matin, le shérif raccompagna son fils jusqu'à leur maison. Puis partit au boulot pour une urgence. Stiles le rassura en lui disant qu'il s'enfermerait à double tour et qu'il allait se reposer, ou appeler Scott pour venir jouer aux jeux vidéo sur l'ordinateur ou bien à la console de jeux.

« Remercie aussi Derek, cet homme t'a sauvé la vie, il mérite ton amitié. Je me suis trompé sur lui, c'est un homme bien. Invites le à l'occasion, je te promet de ne pas lui mettre une balle dans la tête. »

« Oui je le ferais aussi plus tard. Sois prudent. »

Le shérif partit, et Stiles monta dans sa chambre. Il fut surprit de trouver Derek assis à son bureau à moitié endormi sur l'ordinateur avec les écouteurs dans les oreilles. L'alpha leva la tête dans sa direction, et la Stiles se senti comme envahi d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante dans son cœur.

Derek se leva du siège du bureau, et prit Stiles dans ses bras. La peur, qu'il avait ressentie, s'envola peu à peu, pour être remplacé par le soulagement. Stiles lui sourit, puis il colla sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, qui le tenait affectueusement.

Derek le regarda avec son regard d'alpha (rouge) mais aussi avec un sourire qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis Erica, pour la convertir (Je pense que vous savez de quel sourire je veux parler dans la morgue hmmm). Il releva la tête vers le visage de son alpha, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement. Derek répondit au baiser, passant sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant, pour pouvoir avoir accès à la langue de son bien aimé.

Stiles se laissa submerger par ses hormones, il accueillit la langue de Derek avec plaisir et envie. Leurs langues s'entrelaçaient, se caressaient ardemment. Les mains du loup étaient de part et d'autre du visage de l'hyper actif. Stiles quand à lui, avait ses mains sur les hanches de l'alpha et il l'attirait vers lui de plus en plus pour combler le plus d'espace entre eux. Le loup frotta son érection contre celle du jeun humain qui surprit par le geste, se mit à sourire.

Derek se laissa tirer jusqu'au pied du lit. Il continua d'embrasser Stiles tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Stiles commença à s'abaisser au niveau du lit, pour s'allonger dessus sans pour autant s'arrêter d'embrasser l'alpha. Il le tira avec lui se retrouvant torse nu. L'alpha arrêta le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, l'humain lui faisait perdre le contrôle. Ses mains caressèrent le corps dénudé de Stiles, toujours quelques cicatrices mais rien de bien méchant. Il se reteint de vouloir retourner et finir de mettre en pièce le reste du corps de cette garce de Kali, mais s'y résigna.

Il se mit à embrasser le coin des lèvres du jeune homme, puis ses pommettes, ensuite ses yeux, puis il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille droite. Là, il commença à lécher le cou de l'hyper actif.

Chaque baiser et coup de langue provoqua du plaisir au jeune homme qui se voyait complètement étouffé dans ses habits trop petits. Son érection, lui faisait un mal de chien, il n'en pouvait plus. Il eut peur de jouir dans son boxer si Derek continuer à le torturer de la sorte.

« Derek » Gémit Stiles « Je…. Ahh, continue. »

Derek se mit à sourire, il avait enfin trouvé un truc pour que Stiles ne parle plus. Il continua donc d'embrasser et de lécher certaines parties du corps de Stiles qu'il découvrait pour la première fois (si on ne compte pas la foi, ou il était à poils et pleins de sang). Il n'était pas mal non plus, un beau torse légèrement prononcer qu'il palpa et embrassa le bout du téton avant de titiller le bout avec sa langue chaque téton.

Stiles sentait son corps en feu, la langue de Derek était magique. Il gémissait se retenant de ne pas hurler son plaisir en se mordant la langue. Ce fut lorsque les mains de l'alpha fit valser son pantalon et passa un coup de langue sur son érection qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement des plus violent. Derek se redressa et regarda l'humain avec surprise, lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'humain il eut presque peur.

« Reprends tout de suite ce que tu faisais c'est trop bon et ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte ou je te butte.»

« Hmm… » Fut la seule réponse de l'alpha qui se remit à son poste.

Il reprit ses coups de langues, puis il hotta enfin le boxer et lécha l'extrémité du gland. Le corps de Stiles frissonna au contact de la langue chaude du loup, il se cambra et serra la couette dans ses mains. Derek continua son supplice encore quelques secondes avant de prendre le sexe de son amant en bouche en faisant de long va et viens. Il s'arrêta malgré les rouspétassions de Stiles qui en voulait encore plus. Il donna donc des coups de langues sur le gland puis il se rapprocha des testicules, qu'il lécha et aspira l'un d'eux dans sa bouche faisant jubiler Stiles au passage. Il remonta le long du corps tout en léchant le corps, en s'arrêtant au nombril pour le lécher avidement. Arrivé au torse, il le malaxa de ses mains. Puis revint prendre possession de sa bouche pour lui donner un autre baiser langoureux et aussi bruyant que sa respiration.

Ce fut donc au tour de Stiles de montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Il fit donc comme l'alpha, il commença par sa nuque bien dégager, lui laissant un suçon qui disparaitrait surement d'ici quelque seconde. La respiration de Derek, se fit plus saccadée, et plus forte.

Stiles déshabilla à son tour l'alpha avec beaucoup de maladresse mais avec la volonté de lui faire subir mille tourments de plaisir. Il put enfin avoir le loisir de le contempler, tout en le léchant du bout de la langue. Derek se cambra à son tour lorsque la main de Stiles lui empoigna son sexe déjà bien droit et gonflé. Puis sa langue lécher le long des poils sous le nombril et remonta le long de son sexe pour l'emprisonner dans sa bouche tout en masturbant l'alpha qui respira encore plus vite.

« Putain Stiles, hmm, si tu t'arrêtes je t'égorge avec mes dents. Où tu as appris à faire çaaaaaa ?, pour un puceau, hmm, tu en sais des choses et les faits bien en plus. »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut une accélération de la main de Stiles sur son sexe ainsi que des vas et vient plus rapide. Derek se cambra de plus en plus se retenant de jouir dans la bouche de son amant. Stiles s'arrêta à contre cœur pour que la suite de l'acte puisse avoir lieux. Il se mit à cheval sur Derek puis l'embrassa à nouveau, jusqu'à bout de souffle.

L'alpha et l'hyper actif se regardèrent, puis Derek demanda

« Toi ou moi. »

« Moi, pour cette foi » Stiles se leva partit vers son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir une boite de préservatif XL « Bah quoi j'ai bien retenu la marque et la taille, oui j'ai pensé à tout. »

Derek devint rouge, puis roula des yeux. Stiles apporta la boite et le lubrifiant. Il les déposa sur sa table de chevet à droite du lit. L'alpha prit le lubrifiant en mis sur une main puis commença à tâter l'anus de l'humain avec la plus grande délicatesse qu'il pouvait c'est-à-dire aucune comme un bourrin. Puis il incéra son majeure en Stiles, qui tressaillit au début, mais fini malgré tout, par commencer à ressentir un début de plaisir. Derek incéra alors un second doigt, l'index, pour dilater d'avantage afin que la pénétration se fasse sans trop de douleur et plus facilement pour lui. Stiles sentant se second doigt avait commencé par se contracter, mais il finit par se détendre à nouveau ce qui lui procura à nouveau du plaisir au lieu d'une douleur déplaisante. Derek fit quelque va et vient, puis sous le regard insistant et la respiration courte de Stiles, il comprit qu'il pouvait passer au stade suivant.

Stiles prit donc la boite de préservatif, ouvrit la boite et prit une des capotes pour la mettre sur le sexe de Derek. Il le lubrifia aussi puis se mit à quatre pattes, Derek se mit à genou derrière lui, puis commença à insérer son gland dans l'anatomie du jeune humain. Il patienta un petit moment puis reprit son ascension. Stiles sentait le plaisir le consumé totalement, il gémissait d'impatience. Une fois totalement en lui, l'alpha commença de petits coups de bassin tout en ayant ses mains autour des hanches de son passif. Puis il fit des plus rapides faisant claquer les fesse de l'hyper actif à chaque coup de bassin. Il se mit à ralentir pour changer de position.

« Elle ne me plait pas celle-là, ne bouge ton petit cul on va changer de position. Pour commencer redresses toi et colles toi contre moi. Voilà ensuite ne fais plus rien, je m'occupe du reste. »

Il entoura Stiles de ses bras et pivota lentement tout en restant en lui pour le faire tourner pour l'avoir face à lui. Ensuite, il le coucha sur le dos (dos contre le lit) puis il mit les jambes de Stiles sur ses épaules. Il se pencha sur lui l'embrassa et reprit ses vas et vient, en donnant de temps à autre de grands coups de bassins. Ces grands coups, touchés à chaque fois la prostate de Stiles.

Stiles gémissait tout en criant « DEREK DEREK DEREEEEEK.. » de plus en plus fort. Son plaisir ne faisait qu'augmenter.

En entendant son nom Derek accéléra la cadence, tout en masturbant au même rythme que ses coups de rein Stiles. La chaleur dans la pièce était étouffante, les deux amants en pleines actions transpiraient. Ils étaient entièrement mouillés.

L'alpha sans s'en rendre compte, avait donné quelques coups de griffes sur le corps déjà meurtrit de son amant. Le plaisir que lui procurait l'humain l'avait partiellement changé en loup. Mais Stiles ne semblait pas effrayé bien au contraire cela étonna l'alpha mais connaissant l'amour pour Stiles et le danger ça ne le surprit pas plus que ça.

Après un ultime coup de reins, ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps, Derek en Stiles et Stiles sur son ventre. Ils se regardèrent quelques instant, puis Derek se retira lentement du corps de Stiles. Il vit un peu de sang sur la capote et paniqua.

« Désolé je suis allé trop fort. »

« Non t'inquiète ça peut arriver de temps à autre, c'était parfait comme toi d'ailleurs. Et ce calibre miam miam. On remet ça quand tu veux mais la prochaine fois, on inversera les rôles. » Avait répondu calmement Stiles tout en s'essuyant son corps avec des mouchoirs.

Derek se débarrassa de la capote en la jetant dans la poubelle à côté du bureau, en se penchant Stiles eut tout le loisir de mater son fessier joliment muscler. « La classe, c'est un pur délice à regarder, je ne me lasse pas du spectacle. Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de te la péter, même si j'aime ça »

« Ça te monte à la tête Génim » Répond Derek avec un sourire satisfait d'avoir répondu par le véritable prénom de Stiles.

« Je te déteste, tu oses utiliser mon véritable prénom, je suppose que tu l'as vu à l'hôpital. Appelles-moi que Stiles stp, j'y tiens vraiment. »

« Ok mon agneau sauvage. Ça te dit une douche avec moi ? »

« Ooooooooh oui ! » Répondit Stiles déjà tout excité par la proposition.

Les deux amants partirent donc se laver, bien entendu, ils en profitèrent pour se toucher encore un peu sous la douche et de s'embrasser pendant que l'eau chaude caressa leur peau. Une fois la douche prise, les deux amant se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Stiles et furent interrompu par un bruit sourd dans celle-ci.

_Alors j'espère qu'on est satisfait de ce chapitre avec ma petite touche personnel bien entendu ^^ la suite dans deux semaines. Une petite reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez merci d'avance._


	10. Chapter 10: les retrouvailles (fin)

_Tout d'abords, je tien à m'excuser de mon retard, j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche qui l'eut cru, je pense que ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fiction et j'en suis désolé, donc ce dernier chapitre j'ai essayé d'en faire un super. J'ai une autre fiction en préparation mais qui va me demander beaucoup de temps avant de la publier donc pendant un certain temps vous ne verrais plus de publication de ma part mais toujours des commentaires sur vos fic soyez en certains. Je tiens aussi à toutes et tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, très touchantes pour certaines et pour d'autres amusantes. Sur ce bonne lecture et encore désolé. _

Derek entra dans la chambre en premier, suivit de très près par Stiles, qui s'était au préalable entouré d'une serviette de bain, pour cacher son anatomie. Ils tombèrent sur Peter Hale, qui avait une expression d'hilarité, en voyant l'état de cette pauvre chambre d'adolescents. Derek attrapa son boxer et l'enfila, imité par Stiles qui se cacher du regard de Peter, le mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Dommage que je ne suis pas arrivé plus tôt, j'aurais pu voir, comment cette chambre à fait pour être dans cet état. » Ironisa Peter

« Ma chambre est bien rangé, là c'est juste qu'elle a subit une poussée d'hormones masculine, c'est tout. »Répondit naturellement Stiles en finissant d'enfiler son t-shirt

« Stiles, il n'a pas à savoir ce que tu fais dans ta chambre. » Dit sèchement Derek

« Mais si j'y tiens à la savoir, enfin bref tu te doutes que ma visite n'est pas le fruit d'une soudaine envie de venir te voir, mon petit Stiles. Je dois bien avouer qu'il y a une heure, j'étais avec cette douce et ravissante Mélissa, qui, si vous voulez mon avis, est une femme charmante, qui me plairait d'avoir dans mon… »

« Ferme-la » Répondit en cœur Derek et Stiles. Derek renchérit en attrapant son oncle par le col de sa chemise « Quelle est la raison de ta visite, pour oser me rendre de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Tout doux Derek, tu ne voudrais pas, que ton oncle préféré, meurt encore une autre fois. Non, j'ai en effet un mauvaise nouvelles, que j'ai apprise de la mère de Scott, d'où ma visite, qu'une bande d'oméga se balade dans les environs et s'empenne à des humains au hasard. »

« Comment ça, ils sont à la recherche d'un alpha, ou c'est des loups qui ne savent pas se contrôler ? » Demanda Stiles poussé par son envie d'aventure dangereuse.

« Je penserais pour un piège, mais de qui je l'ignore bien que j'ai une vague idée de qui pourrait oser faire ça. »

« Gérard ? » Demanda Derek en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux de colère.

« Ça peut être possible, après tout on a pas trouvé son cadavre, dans le hangar. » Répondit Stiles. « Espérons que ce sont juste des oméga à la recherche d'alpha comme ça tu les entraines, tu deviens encre plus fort, les autres Alpha te lâcheront la grappe… »

« Stiles stp ferme-la ou je me ferrais une joie de t'écraser ta jolie petite tête sur une pique. » Coupa net Peter.

« Sympa, et toi Derek tu ne dis rien tu laisses ton oncle me parler comme un bout de viande. »

« Je réfléchis, mais t'inquiète il n'osera pas te toucher, sous peine de retourner six pieds sous terre. Peter va chercher Isaac ainsi que Scott et partez voir ce que veulent ses omégas. Stiles tu vas rester ici et ce n'est pas négociable tu t'enfermes, si tu sors ou que je te vois dehors je te promets que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »

« Tu sais très bien que je vais quand même trouver un moyen de venir, peu importe le moyen en question, tu sais que je viendrais contre ta volonté, que je vais me mettre en danger et qu'au final c'est toi qui te prends tous les coups et ensuite tout fini bien pour tout le monde. »

« Je dois dire que j'ai déjà convenu un moyen qui me permettra de savoir que tu seras là quand je rentrerais, tu vas m'en vouloir à mort mais c'est pour toi bien. »

Derek s'approcha de Stiles l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui donner un coup dans la nuque qui fit perdre connaissance au plus jeune. Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur le lit que Peter avait refait vite fait ''par gentillesse'' avait-il dit. L'alpha le regarda une dernière fois avant de sauter par la fenêtre et partir de son côté pour ses recherche.

Il partit voir en premier lieu Deaton pour lui demander des infos sur les omégas, bien entendu le vétérinaire n'en avait pas plus que Peter mais il avait remarqué un comportement des plus étranges chez les animaux qu'on lui amené. Des chiens qui se comporté soit violement soit très peureux, les chats se crispé dans leur cage.

Apparemment quelque chose les rendez comme ça et ce n'était pas la lune. La présence des omégas reste un mystère pour l'instant. Derek le remercia, des quelques info qu'il avait pu avoir, et après lui avoir demandé si ça pouvait être Gérard il partit vers la maison des Argents.

Chris lui répondit que son père était introuvable, mais que ça le rassuré d'un côté. Il avait espéré, malgré le fait que ce soit son père, qu'il soit mort. Derek lui demanda alors de l'aider à comprendre le comportement des omégas et si en cas de pépins il pouvait couvrir les arrières. Respectant le code des chasseurs et l'accord de non-agression sur Derek, il accepta avec plaisir.

Derek partit donc vers l'odeur des omégas qui se réunissaient au centre de la forêt. Il y trouva la ''meute'' et se dirigea vers eux sous sa forme d'hybride. Les omégas le regardèrent et se mirent en position autour de l'alpha pour l'attaquer. L'alpha se mit à pousser son hurlement pour montrer sa domination sur les loups.

De nombreux omégas se mirent en boule pour se cacher ou se protéger de la colère de cet alpha, d'autre s'inclinèrent pour montrer leur respect et un dernier oméga se mit à l'attaquer. Derek l'envoya valser à quelque mètre de lui sur un sapin. Puis le prit par le gorge et lui hurla plus fort dessus, l'oméga reprit forme humaine et il ressemblait beaucoup à Stiles, enfin il y avait un air de famille. Derek dépité lui demanda qui il était l'oméga lui répondit David Stilinski.

« Es-tu de la famille à Stiles ou de son vrai nom Génim Stilinski ? »

« Stiles c'est mon cousin du côté de mon père. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un ''ami'' de Stiles ? Je suis un Alpha, je vais prendre soin de vous tous. »

« Un alpha ? Oh donc j'ai perdu le contrôle du loup, j'ai refusé comme toute ses personnes de me soumettre à une certaine Kali, on a perdu sa trace comme si on ne lui appartenait plus. Je me sens comme libéré malgré le fait que je sois un loup garou. Stiles va être trop jaloux et va pas me croire. »

« Détrompe-toi, ça fait trois ans maintenant que Stiles fréquente des lycans. Tu dis donc que vous avez été mordu par Kali, oui je l'ai tué, elle s'en était prise à mon Stiles. »

Les cinq autres omégas reprirent forme humaine, et demandèrent à Derek de les accepter dans sa meute. Derek accepta avec plaisir et c'est à ce moment-là que Peter arriva avec Isaac et Scott. Derek allait souffler en disant « Au moins Stiles est resté chez lui ». Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stiles lui sauta dans le dos.

« STILES ! Tu m'as encore désobéi »

« Ça t'étonne encore ? Fallait pas m'assommer comme tu as osé le faire, je sais bien que c'est pour ma sécurité mais quand même à la limite la prochaine fois enferme moi dans la cave ou dans un autre lieu mais ne m'assomme plus jamais ou je te transforme en descente de lit c'est clair monsieur l'alpha aigri. Maintenant tu m'embrasses et tu ne grogne pas, je te promets que tu vas mettre du temps à te faire pardonner. »

Derek allait pour répondre, mais David trop heureux de voir son cousin lui coupa la parole pour prendre dans ses bras Stiles. Derek regarda la scène puis partit vers Peter pour discuter, de cet agrandissement de la meute.

« Soit fier, tu as une grande meute, tes pouvoirs n'en seront que plus grand, il est vrai que j'en suis jaloux mais je ne peux qu'être heureux pour toi. »

« Merci tu as surement raison, bon je rentre à la maison, si Stiles me demande, dis-lui où me trouver. »

Derek partit vers sa maison arrivé chez lui, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se coucha. Le lendemain la nouvelle meute débarqua chez l'alpha et ils commencèrent à s'entrainer sous l'œil de Peter et de Derek. Même Scott s'était joins à l'entrainement après avoir été amadoué par le sourire ravageur de son amant.

Après quelques jours Stiles vint vers lui, apparemment, il avait fini d'en vouloir à l'alpha. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Derek promis à Stiles de l'enfermé si jamais une occasion de danger se représenté à eux

_Voilà c'est la fin, je suis désolé que ce soit aussi rapide et nul, et je m'en excuse encore. J'espère que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira. _


End file.
